I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for determining a discontinuous reception (DRX) cycle to be used by a user equipment (UE) to receive paging.
II. Background
A UE in a wireless communication network (e.g., a cellular phone in a cellular network) may operate in one of several modes, such as an idle mode or a connected mode, at any given moment. In the connected mode, the UE may actively exchange data with one or more base stations, e.g., for a voice call or a data call. In the idle mode, the UE may power down much of the time to conserve battery power and may wake up periodically to monitor for paging messages applicable for the UE. The paging messages may alert the UE to the presence of incoming calls and/or may provide other information.
The UE may periodically monitor for paging messages based on a DRX cycle. The DRX cycle may indicate when the UE should monitor for paging messages and when the UE may power down to save battery power. If the DRX cycle is too long, then there may be long delays in sending paging messages to the UE. Conversely, if the DRX cycle is too short, then the UE may monitor for paging messages too frequently and may consume too much battery power. It may be desirable to determine an appropriate DRX cycle for the UE.